Goku vs. Black! A Closed-Off Road to the Future!
ブラック! ざされた への |Rōmaji title = Gokū VS Burakku! Tozasareta mirai e no michi |Literal title = Goku vs Black! The Path to the Sealed Future |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 50 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = July 3, 2016 |English Airdate = February 10, 2018 |Previous = A Message From the Future The Incursion of Goku Black! |Next = Feelings That Transcend Time: Trunks and Mai }} ブラック! ざされた への |Gokū VS Burakku! Tozasareta mirai e no michi|lit. "Goku vs Black! The Path to the Sealed Future"}} is the fiftieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 3, 2016. Its original American airdate was February 10, 2018. Summary Goku Black, who followed Future Trunks to the past and emerged in front of the Dragon Team, realized Future Trunks disappeared because he traveled through time. Whis tells Beerus to look at Goku Black's right hand, and Beerus notices the Time Ring. Goku Black looks around and recognizes Vegeta and Beerus as the God of Destruction. Future Trunks, demanding how Goku Black got here, began to assault him, but Vegeta stops him, saying he cannot beat him. Goku immediately flies up and confronts Goku Black, excited to fight him. Goku Black accepts, wishing to fight Goku "in this body". Goku Black then dismisses Goku for asking what that means, firing a Ki Blast at Goku, who blocks it, but is pushed back to a deserted rocky area. Piccolo asks who he is, and Bulma says that he is her enemy. Piccolo, along with Future Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all fly away to watch the fight. Beerus says that a fight between two apparent Gokus seems intriguing. At the rocky area, Goku asks Goku Black if that was all of his strength, then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The two starts fighting while Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch. Goku Black emerges from Goku's attack unharmed, and powers up, which causes the portal he came through to convulse. As the two fight again, Krillin points out that Goku Black's ki keeps increasing. Future Trunks wonders why Goku is not using the power he used to defeat him, and Vegeta informs him that Goku has a bad habit of not fighting seriously at the beginning. Goku tells Goku Black he is waiting for his full power, and Goku Black tells him there is no point to rush things and wants to have more fun. Beerus notes that this is not Goku vs. Goku, as Goku Black's ki feels different. Goku says he will force him to use his full power, and starts to fight again, but is knocked back. When the portal keeps convulsing, Goku Black is distracted by some feeling, and Goku kicks him all the way back to Capsule Corporation. Goku Black is unfazed, claiming that every blow he is dealt makes him stronger, and power ups even further and knocks Goku away. The force from the attack knocks over the time machine, which Goku Black then recognizes. Goku immediately attacks back, and the two exchange punches, but Goku Black starts to feel the same pain again as the time portal starts to pull him back. Goku powers down and asks what's going on. Goku Black is surprised and angry that the temporal distortion Trunks' time machine created is correcting itself, thus the time portal is pulling Black back to the future. Not willing to go down without a final disrespect to Trunks, Black fires an energy blast at the time machine, blowing it up and thus destroying it, before the portal swallows him up and closes. Whis explains that Goku Black's Time Ring responded to the temporal distortion created by Future Trunks' trip, and thus brought him to the past, however he was forced back to the alternate timeline when the distortion fixed itself. Meanwhile, Black emerges from the portal, surprised he was spat back out into the future. Black clutches his chest, in pain it seems, and falls to the ground. While lying there, Black laments his chance of killing Trunks has been wasted, but is satisfied that he got some results, as he has embedded Goku's fighting style and power, including the power of a Super Saiyan, into his own. He looks up at the portal, which finally closes for good. Black again laments that he can no longer travel to the past, but gets up and levitates into the air, happily musing that as he has destroyed the time machine, he has effectively stranded Trunks in the past, giving him free reign over the future, and he resolves to continue slaughtering innocents. Back in the past, Future Trunks is devastated over his destroyed time machine, realizing that Black returned to the alternate timeline and he will continue to devastate the future with no one able to stop him. Goku asks Future Trunks how strong Goku Black was compared to in the alternate timeline, and Future Trunks replies that Goku was only half as strong. Vegeta assures Future Trunks that he along with Goku's power have arisen since their training with Beerus and Whis. However, Goku states that that applies to Black, who power steadily grew throughout their battle. Pilaf and the gang, posing as firemen, pour water on the fire on the time machine to put it out. Trunks asks Bulma if she can fix the time machine, and Bulma tells him it is impossible for her to from scratch, even with the notes left from Future Bulma. However, Bulma gets an idea, and rushes to find something in her office. Beerus comments that with a destroyed time machine, people can no longer manipulate time so easily. Whis claims that they now have a different problem and asks Future Trunks if he saw the ring Goku Black was wearing, with the half-Saiyan confirming so. Whis reveals that only the Supreme Kais are permitted to wear them. It was a Time Ring Piccolo asks if Goku Black is a Supreme Kai, but Beerus replies a Supreme Kai wouldn't directly resemble a human being or Saiyan, much less look exactly like Goku. Future Trunks asks Whis to lend him a Time Ring to return to the future, but Beerus reiterates that only a Supreme Kai may possess one. Whis notes that with a Time Ring only provides a temporary trip to the future, the time portal forcefully pulls them back into their own era, but traveling to the past should have been impossible. Krillin recalls Whis rewinding time to correct Frieza's destruction of the Earth, but Whis reminds him that he can only rewind time, and only by 3 minutes. Future Trunks looks at his charred time machine, disappointed that he could not follow through with Future Bulma's promise. Vegeta approaches him, and while looking forward, tells him not to give up. Bulma, looking exhausted and ravaged, tells the others that hope is not yet lost, and reveals that she was looking for a capsule. She throws it, and everyone is surprised to see Future Trunks' other time machine, the one used by Cell to travel to the past. In the alternate timeline, Future Mai is revealed to be alive, and was just knocked unconscious. Major Events *Goku fights against Goku Black in the present timeline. *Goku Black destroys the Time Machine. *Goku Black is pulled back into his to his own timeline. *Bulma finds the old Time Machine that Cell travelled in. *Future Mai wakes up. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City Objects *Time Machine *Time Ring *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *At some point during the fight between Goku and Goku Black, Goku's hair is shown to be in the style of a Super Saiyan instead of a Super Saiyan 2. *This is the fifth time Goku fights in his Super Saiyan 2 form on-screen. The first being his fight with Majin Vegeta, the second being his fight with Kid Buu, the third being his fight with Beerus, and fourth being his fight with Future Trunks. *In the English dub, when Whis asks Beerus where the other fish sausages are, Beerus responds with "They're in my belly." with the same faux Scottish accent as "Fat Bastard", the secondary antagonist of the comedy film "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me", who is famous for his line "Get in my belly!". Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 50 (BDS) es:Episodio 50 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super